Times Square, Manhattan (616)
Manhattan, a borough of Category:New York City 616 New York City, at the junction of Broadway and Seventh Avenue and stretching from West 42nd to West 47th Streets. The Times Square area consists of the blocks between Sixth and Eighth Avenues from east to west, and West 40th and West 53rd Streets from south to north, making up the western part of the commercial area of Midtown Manhattan. Formerly named Longacre Square, Times Square was renamed after the Times Building (now One Times Square) in April 1904. Times Square, sometimes known as the "Crossroads of the World," has achieved the status of an iconic world landmark and has become a symbol of Category:New York City 616 New York City. Times Square is principally defined by its spectaculars, animated, digital advertisements. The intersection of Broadway and 42nd Street, at the south-east corner of Times Square, is the Eastern Terminus of the Lincoln Highway, the first road across the United States of America. (source Wikipedia:Times Square Wikipedia) |Appearances = All-Winners All-Winners 70th Anniversary #01 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 39px; height: 184px;" } Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #539 (2007) Peter Parker meets MJ. Amazing Spider-Man #623 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man #637 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man #639 (2010) Amazing Spider-Man #647 (2010) Avengers / Invaders Avengers / Invaders #01 (2008) Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #07 (2007) The fight between Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spiders is displayed on the street screens. Avengers: The Initiative #016 (2008) The cadets are defeated by the Skrulls. Fury and his Secret Warriors show up and are helped by Crusader who turns against his own kind. Cable & Deadpool Cable & Deadpool #035 (2007) Captain America: Patriot Captain America: Patriot #02 (2010) All-Winners Squad Headquarters Chaos War Chaos War: Chaos King #01 (2011) Civil War Civil War #02 (2006) On giant screens, the news is displayed. The Registration Act becomes law. Civil War: Front Line #010 (2006) Sally Floyd and Ben Urich meet and a battle between pro and anti Registration superhumans start. Civil War: Front Line #011 (2006) Sally Floyd and Ben Urich watch Captain America surrender to Iron Man. Dark Reign Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #04 (2009) During the Big Apple festival, Venom is targeted by the Redeemer and his team, Daken and Bullseye. As he takes them down, he's considered a hero by the crowd. Dark Reign: Zodiac #02 (2009) Zodiac unleashes Red Ronin in Times Square. Dark Reign: Zodiac #03 (2009) Moonstone and Iron Patriot fight Red Ronin. The Human Torch takes him down. Reed Richards tells Norman Osborn there's no Galactus event. Hawkeye & Mockingbird Hawkeye & Mockingbird #01 (2010) The Cage. Hawkeye & Mockingbird #02 (2010) The Cage. Hawkeye & Mockingbird #03 (2010) The Cage. Hawkeye & Mockingbird #04 (2010) The Cage. Hawkeye & Mockingbird #06 (2011) The Cage. Hulk Incredible Hulk #107 (2007) Incredible Hulk #604 (2010) The Fantastic Four fight mole men and underground monsters.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_604 Incredible Hulk #605 (2010) Bruce Banner and Skaar teleport in to help the Fantastic Four against the giant underground monsters. Mole Man wants Skaar to be the king of the monsters since they're coming from the same planet as him. Tyrannus shows up and starts to fight everyone. Skaar kills all the monsters.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_605 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 435px;" } Incredible Hulk #606 (2010) There's a parade for the w:c:marvel:Fantastic Four Fantastic Four (Earth-616) and w:c:marvel:Skaar (Earth-616) Skaar. The w:c:marvel:Uatu (Earth-616) Watcher appears. In the crowd, w:c:marvel:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) Bruce Banner sees w:c:marvel:Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616) Betty Ross and goes after her but she disappears.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_606 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px;" } Iron Man Iron Man #019 (2007) Irredeemable Ant-Man Irredeemable Ant-Man #010 (2007) Ms Marvel Ms Marvel #016 (2007) Ms Marvel #017 (2007) New Avengers New Avengers #055 (2009) The New Avengers arrive to stop one of the Hood's gangbanger, but they're taken down due to the power drainer. New Avengers #056 (2009) The New Avengers fight the Wrecking Crew and other members of the Hood's gang. The Dark Avengers arrive. The New and the Dark Avengers are both defeated due to power inhibitor. The villains want to be taken seriously by Osborn. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } New Avengers #057 (2009) Bobby Morse help all the New Avengers escape while Osborn make a deal with Harrow. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } New Avengers: Finale #01 (2010) Peter Parker Peter Parker #04 (2010) Punisher War Journal Punisher War Journal #05 (2007) Secret Invasion Secret Invasion #03 (2008) The Super-Skrulls army fights a lot of super-heroes, including the young avengers, initiative cadets. The Secret Warriors show up. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 1px; height: 184px;" } Secret Invasion #05 (2008) The Skrulls broadcast a message saying the war is over and won. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #02 (2009) Thomas Holloway (The Angel) sees a Monako the Great performance The Marvels Project #04 (2010) The nazi spies driving around. Vengeance of The Moon Knight Vengeance of The Moon Knight #01 (2009) A TV Journalist shoots a video. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 128px; height: 124px;" } Web of Spider-Man Web of Spider-Man #09 (2010) World War Hulk World War Hulk #01 (2007) World War Hulk: Frontline World War Hulk: Frontline #01 (2007) World War Hulk: Gamma Corps World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #02 (2007) }} Category:Manhattan 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05